


Keys and Closets

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Closets, F/M, High School, In the Dark, Letters, Nervousness, No Spoilers, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, meeting place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Ryuji receives a note requesting a meeting in a quiet part of the school. From a girl.





	Keys and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little fic I wrote as an alternative to "Be My Queen". I always like this idea of Makoto being secretly super bold. Just...really fun! I hope you enjoy the antics as much as I do!

“WHAT?! DUDE!” Ryuji practically exploded from his desk, eyes about to pop from his head. Trembling hands held a death grip on the piece of paper he had discovered in his shoe locker that morning. Neatly scrawled ink, clearly female writing, requested his presence on the third floor at the end of the hall after school. The desolate end of the hall. In Sakamoto’s mind, this summons could be one of two things; an awful trick or sweet confession. From the bottom of his heart, he wished for the latter.

Some reassuring (backhanded as they were) texts with the rest of the Thieves convinced him to take the chances and head to the designated meeting spot. Some much more supportive of the idea than he expected. Decision made alongside the positive feedback, Ryuji impatiently awaited the final bell. As was customary with his atrocious level of luck, the infamous delinquent struggled through a day of horribly boring lessons and unwelcome pop quizzes before the last bell tolled, signaling the conclusion of a painfully long day. Snatching his bag, Ryuji dashed out of his class and hurried straight for the stairs.

It took a decent amount of time for the other loitering students to file out of the building. Anxious pacing kept the former track star’s feet moving; eyes grazing over the time and place listed in the note from Miss. Jane Doe over and over. Eight time he confirmed he wasn’t in the wrong spot. He watched as the last gossiping gaggle of girls left, heart sinking. “Man, I shoulda known this was gonna be a waste of time,” he groaned, body leaning back into the last locker, head hitting against the metal with a short clang. A disappointed huff wheezed from his lungs. “So weird bein’ up here alone though. It’s almost like a horror mo-WHA?!”

Just as he was finished his loud though, the solid door of the janitor’s closet cracked open and two hands shot out, gripping him by the arm and yanking the confused blond inward.

Door shut behind him the moment he cleared the threshold. Ryuji blinked, his eyes overwhelmed by pure darkness. Mind and body began to work overtime, snapping into fight or flight mode. “What the hell?! Who’s there?! This an ambush or somethin’!?” he shouted at his unknown kidnapper. Panic settled in as he heard the lock on the door click into place. “What the hell you w-!” Instantly the outburst was silenced by an unexpected pressure, one that was intense yet still soft, gentle. Welcome. This was a kiss masked by the dark.

The very hands that had stolen him from his brooding in the hall now tucked themselves under his jacked and wrapped around his neck to pull him further into the kiss. Any muffled protest quickly melted into an appreciative, encouraging tune. Though the identity of his admirer was kept secret by the all-encompassing black of the closet, he reveled in the fact such a woman existed. One that went out of her way to contact him then hide in such a place until the coast was clear, all to steal some private moments with him!

Still, the undeniable desire to know what lady it was whose tongue was gliding over his lips was just too tempting. One excited hand on the small of the admirer’s back, Ryuji reciprocated their suggestion of deepening the kiss. His free hand silently fumbled for the door knob, hoping to unlatch the lock and let a wealth of revealing light pour in. Locating the knob did nothing but confuse him more. No lock. Dead bolt? Oddly absent. Then…how?

A soft, satisfied moan from his mystery girl gave Ryuji delectable pause. Maybe he didn’t need to know who it was. Life hadn’t been the sweetest for the guy. Even being given the chance to make a real difference as a Phantom Thief wasn’t as rewarding as he wanted; recognition was becoming a curse. This present surprise was certainly a highlight for him, one that he’d be cocky about for days to come. Yeah, it wasn’t important. All that mattered was that some hot chick at the school dragged him into a closet for an intense make-out session.

At least…he hoped she was hot.

Nerves started to boil Ryuji’s stomach again. Sure there were plenty of good-looking girls at Shujin, and the odds were in his favor, but that wasn’t a fool proof assumption. Despite the darkness and the lid-heavying effect of the alluring lips on his, Ryuji’s eyes opened, immediately trying their best to adjust. A strip of light along the floor provided some relief, offering him a clue as a starting point.

As his sight learned to deal with the odd lighting and his mouth and hands kept busy with the mystery woman, he discerned a bit of detail. A bottle of generic floor cleaner, an old, worn mop, the very rim of a thin metal bucket, all these things began to creep from the darkness. Same could be said of the black tights-covered legs of his pleasurable kidnapper. This caught his attention. Curiosity got the best of him.

“Mmm, hold on,” he managed to slip out between determined lips. “Who are you-ooo?” It’s difficult to ask questions while an unknown greedy mouth takes refuge on your neck. Ryuji quickly caught onto this learning curve. While seductive lips and wandering hands tried their best to distract him, the overwhelmed blond blindly groped upward. “L-Listen, either you t-tell me who you are, show yourself, somethin’ or Imma do it f-f-for you,” he negotiated, faltering at the end due to an enthralling bite delivered to his shoulder through his t-shirt. His jacket had been pushed aside; he hadn’t noticed.

The only response he received was a low, discernible chuckle and a discreet “shh” before resolute lips were back on his, tongue vying for entrance once again.

Ryuji groaned as he answered the wordless plea, then whined as he found what he had been looking for with his skyward search; a pull string hanging from the ceiling, no doubt attached to the light. “Sorry ‘bout this, sweetheart but I gotta-HEY!” Though the familiar sound of filament activating signaled in a rush of light Ryuji remained in the dark. This time the shadows were supplied by the back of his school jacket. “THE HELL?!” he protested vehemently. While he fought against the fabric canopy that had been swiftly pulled over his head, there was a jingle of a mass of keys, a click of moving metal and rush of air. One hard shove and Ryuji found himself shamelessly tossed into the hallway.

“WAIT A SEC!” he barked, freeing himself from his own apparel and reaching for the door as it quickly shut again. Keys knocked around and sealed the way in. Anxious fists pounded on the janitor’s closet door. “Oh c’mon! Lemme in! Please?! I just wanna know who ya are! This…this never happens to me…and I wanna know who took the time to set all this up for me,” his voice trailed off in a sad tone. “Dammit, least wanna know who’s quick enough to pull my jacket over my effin’ head! Shit’s impressive. An’…so was the rest,” he admitted with a blush. Awkward silence responded. “Shit!” he cursed under his breath. “Fine. I won’t bug ya anymore. Just…know I wanna know who you are before we do this again…if you wanna…that its,” Ryuji offered his ultimatum, dejected.

More lonely than he’d felt any time in recent memory, lips swollen and pulsing and uniform tartan pants more uncomfortable than he preferred, Ryuji retreated to the school gate. Familiar faces were eagerly awaiting his report.

“So?! How’d it go?” Ann teased.

“I..I don’t know,” he admitted, rubbing the uncertainty into the back of his neck.

“How is it you don’t know?” Yusuke questioned, genuine confusion screwing up his features.

“Listen, I just need time t’digest alright? I’ll talk about it later. Can we go?” he requested, voice low and foot kicking a rock on the ground, sending it skittering across the street. A sign of his unrest and discomfort that the others picked up on as very real and not to be prodded any further.

“Yeah, sure,” Ann conceded. Ryuji seemed off from whatever the encounter had been and she knew that the best was to leave the issue be for now. “We just have to wait for Makoto.”

Impatient to abandon the school for the day, Skull clicked his tongue, “What’s takin’ her so long? Lemme guess, student council bullshit, right?”

“Actually, I’m not sure,” Ann admitted. “She said she’d-oh! Speak of the devil, it’s like she knew we were talking about her,” the pigtailed blond laughed, eyes scanning the new message on her phone. “Says she’ll be out soon, she just has to drop off some...keys? Huh, weird.”

“What? Keys? Keys fer w-w-whhhh…” Ryuji’s brain stopped dead, his vocal chords stuck strumming the same shaky syllable.

“What’s wrong with him?” Morgana poked out from over their quizzical-looking leader’s shoulder. “Hello~. Earth to Ryuji! Man…I think he finally broke.”

Pupils shrunk to pinpoints and jaw dropped, the truth round house kicked him in the face. Turning on his heel, Ryuji scrambled back up the entrance stairs of Shujin Academy.

“Where are you going now?!” Yusuke called out.

Heart thumping in his chest and lips stretched into a wide grin, Ryuji answered without turning back towards his friends, “Gotta go ask the sneaky little prez about a closet!”


End file.
